little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Charmer
A Charmer is one of the main magical beings in Little Charmers. Skills A charmer is a basic-styled magic user. With their wand they can cast any sort of incantation or spell, and upon reaching a certain age or skill-level, they have the ability to cast magic without the use of any aid; although they may need it for help if they mess up. However, since they are young magical beings, a full Charmers trio is required to cast and undo spells; these tasks can not be done if even a single Charmer is unavailable to share her own magical power to the actFor example, in "Charming Cheers" Posie clearly states that without Hazel they have not enough power to undo the malfunctioning spell.. While a Charmer may be the basic form of all magical-beings, they come in many varieties with own unique skills and talents. An image of Hazel depicts her using a Crystal Ball, indicating that this is another ability belonging to the Charmer. Pets Essential part of being a Charmer is being accompanied all the time by a small animal, a pet. A pet is as young as its Charmer and can belong to any animal class and species. This companion is strongly fond of its little mistress, staying by her side day and night time, aiding her with magical tasks, sharing her magical and non magical interests or simply having fun together. Magical tools Charmers use many magical tools in their activities, most of them owning magical properties; here is a list of the usual ones: Wands The classic and most common magical tool of every magical being, Charmers wands come in as much variety as the Charmers types themselves and so having a wide range of wands types and uses. These include a usual star topped wand able to cast standard type magic, the Spellerina's magical transverse flute capable of music related magic with different purposes and the Potionista's flask which specific use is to cast magic based on the potion contained in the wand. Cauldron A huge, round shaped pot used mainly to make potions. After the needed ingredients are provided and put in the cauldron, the Charmers trio is required to cast magic with their wands in order to finally prepare the potion. Cauldrons come in a wide variety of types and dimensions and can be sentient objects. Book of spells A hardbound book usually with green cover and golden decorations, within these books are written different spells ready to be read and cast. Being young magical users in a learning phase, this type of book is extremely useful for Charmers in need of apprehend a specific spell or to make magical homeworks. Other spells books exist similar to this one that contain powerful magical spells; these are meant to be used only by more talented magical users. Broomy The Charmers' standard means of transport. This is a typical flying broom which appearance differs depending on the Charmer who owns it, her magical specialization and personal interests; so a fashionista Charmer will have a broomy decorated with bows, a nature loving one will have a leaf-like broomy, a star themed Charmer will like to have decorative stars on her broomy and so on. Being sentient objects, they are gifted with their own will and can unsaddle unwanted ridersThis happens in "Freeze Dance", when Hazel's broomy unsaddle Snow Flake.; speaking of possible use by other Charmers, this is not possible and one Charmer can only use her own broomyIn "Stir Crazy Charmer", when Posie and Lavender switch bodies they must use their broomies according to their minds and not their physical appearances.. Spellipedia A virtual magical tool, this is a peculiar one. It is in fact a sort of internet source where Charmers can search for specific spells, potions' ingredients and "troubleshooting" when a misspell arise. It can be viewed via a mirror phone. Known Charmers *Hazel *Posie, Spellerina specialist *Lavender, Potionista specialist *Hazel's mom, former Charmer, now Enchantress of Charmville. Trivia * The term Charmer comes from the homonymous word thus meaning a person capable to enchant others, in these characters case it is referred to their magical spells. Gallery E1p1groupmagic.png|Hazel holding her wand casting magic Magical.png|Hazel learning Magic Charming Concert.png|The Charmers playing musicians using their wands to mime a concert. Category:Terms Category:Charmers